Impossible
by MalAsherGrey
Summary: Et si Alex n'avait pas supporté que les victimes du crash rachète l'hôpital ? Et s'il était devenu méchant avec celle qui le soutient depuis le début ? Meredith victime de l'aigreur d'Alex, se remet en question après une dispute qu'ils ont eut. Songfic sur la chanson Impossible (J. Arthur).


**Message de l'auteur :**

Bonjour, c'est ma première publication d'histoire. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner. J'accepte toutes les critiques (surtout si elles m'aident à faire mieux). Cette songfic est publiée grâce à une amie à moi, qui m'a dit de le faire, donc je la remercie.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**PS :** Il y a un risque de personnage OOC et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, uniquement l'intrigue.

**I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did**

_**(Je me souviens, quelques années en arrière,**_

_**Quelqu'un m'a dit d'être prudent**_

_**Quand l'amour arrive**_

_**Je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait)**_

Et maintenant, je me rend compte que la prudence n'a pas été mon fort. Quand l'amour frappe à une porte, sous n'importe qu'elle forme, on lui ouvre facilement, on pense que tout est beau et durera longtemps. Pour moi, l'amour est apparue sous la forme d'Alex. Bien sûr, je ne le voyais pas comme un potentiel mari, simplement comme un ami qui serait toujours là pour moi. C'était ça, l'amour. Ce n'était pas plus important que celui que Derek me portait. Et pourtant, je n'envisageais pas ma vie sans Alex à mes cotés. Si on m'avait dit que l'amitié pouvait blesser.

**And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did  
**_**(Et tu étais fort et je ne l'étais pas,**_

_**Mes illusions, mes erreurs**_

_**J'ai été négligent, j'ai oublié,**_

_**Je l'ai fait)**_

Et toi, tu te moques de ce que je ressent. De ce que je peux penser. Pas de doute, je croyais que tu serais toujours là pour moi, toujours présent. Et dès que tu trouves une meilleure place, tu fuies. Je sais que tu penses que c'est moi qui t'es trahi. Mais tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour sauver l'hôpital. Tout ce que nous avons fait, tout ça, était pour éviter l'inévitable faillite. J'ai sauvé ta place, Karev, et pourtant tu sembles l'oublier si facilement. Et c'est toi qui me trahi de la pire des façon. Toi qui balances les méchancetés. Je voulais juste aider. Je voulais juste garder notre équipe soudée. On en aurait pas eu besoin sans ce foutu crash d'avion. Et je me doute que tu ressens le syndrôme du survivant, tu aurais du monter dans cet avion. Être avec nous alors que le pire arrivait. Mais maintenant, tu joues au con.

Et je me souviens encore de cette semaine de l'enfer. Alors que le corps de ma soeur était dévoré par des bêtes sauvages. Et qu'on se battait pour que Mark survive. Il aurait suffit qu'il reste en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours pour qu'il soit sauvé, mais cela n'a pas suffit.

Je me roule en boule sur le lit, me repassant en boucle tout ce que tu m'as dit, je ne comprend pas ce qui t'es passé par l'esprit.

**And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them  
**_**(Maintenant que tout est terminé**_

_**Il n'y a rien à dire**_

_**Tu es parti et cela sans effort,**_

_**Tu as gagné,**_

_**Tu peux partir et leur dire)**_

Et maintenant qu'on a tout fait pour sauver l'hôpital, que la place de chacun a été sauvé. Maintenant qu'on arrive enfin au bout de ce marathon épuisant. Tu t'en vas. Hopkins te rappelle et tu cours. Trouves-tu cela juste ? Je n'y suis pour rien si notre idée a mis autant de temps à se mettre en place, si maintenant tu peux me considérée comme ta patronne. C'est pas ça que j'ai voulu faire. J'ai juste voulu sauver le centre de ma vie. Et je pensais que c'était aussi tout pour toi cet hôpital. C'est ici que tu es tombé amoureux, c'est ici qu'on s'est rencontré. Je pensais que sauver cela serait aussi important à tes yeux. Que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu n'étais pas parti à Hopkins après le crash. Alors pourquoi es-tu resté ? On est tous là, à se battre pour faire tourner un hôpital même si aucun de nous n'est qualifié pour cette tâche. Pourquoi es-tu resté Alex, pourquoi ? Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si tu étais parti dès le départ. Je croyais que pour toi aussi le Seattle Grace était important. Que notre acte te ferait plaisir. Je me suis excusée des milliers de fois de ne pas t'avoir mis au courant. Mais pourquoi le faire alors que le projet n'était pas sûr d'aboutir. Cela c'est fait à la dernière minute. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'en veux.

**Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
**_**(Dis leurs tout que je sais maintenant**_

_**Crie le sous tous les toits,**_

_**Ecrit le sur l'horizon**_

_**Que tout ce que nous avions est parti)**_

Dis leur, à tous, à quel point j'ai été débile de croire tes belles paroles pendant tout ce temps. Lors de l'internat, je n'aurais jamais du faire le premier pas vers toi et t'aider à t'intégrer dans ce groupe d'amis que nous étions. Mais après tout, on était tous dans le même bâteau, autant ramer ensemble, c'est plus fun. Mais maintenant, je regrette, je t'ai fait confiance, et tout le monde me le reprochait à l'époque. Et maintenant, on est titulaires, Izzie est partie, George est mort, il ne restait plus que Christina et toi à mes cotés. Et toi aussi tu me trahi. Pourquoi Alex ? Pourquoi après tant de temps ? Tu n'as qu'à faire le malin, montrer du doigt la pauvre Meredith, trahi par son meilleur ami, qui se traine depuis cet instant. Vas-y, ridiculise moi pendant tes derniers jours au Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. Après tout, tu t'en fiches, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu me fait un truc pareil. Tu te souviens, quand tu m'as balancé alors que j'avais juste voulu offrir un traitement experimental à la femme du chef plutôt que le placebo. Mais tu n'as pas à craindre les conséquences, tu t'en vas.

**Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
**_**(Dis leur que j'étais heureux,**_

_**Et maintenant mon coeur est brisé**_

_**Toutes mes cicatrices sont ouvertes,**_

_**Dis leur que ce que j'espérais était**_

_**Impossible, Impossible**_

_**Impossible, Impossible)**_

Qui aurait cru que ton départ, que tous tes mots violents m'atteindraient autant ? Pourtant, j'aurais de quoi être heureuse, je vais donner la vie à un petit garçon sous peu. Et Zola est une fille comblée et comblante. Mais je te perds et cela je ne le voulais pas. Ton départ fait remonter à la surface mes pires craintes. Ma mère n'a jamais réussi à m'aimer. Et en m'encadrant d'amis comme Christina et toi, je me disais que je n'étais pas si cassée. Que quelqu'un dans le monde pouvait m'aimer. Et toi tu pars. L'amitié est le pire des fardeau quand elle se termine. Je vais redevenir la "medusa" aigrie que j'étais au retour du crash. Te perdre me rappelle que Lexi et Mark ne reviendront pas et que tu pars aussi. Mon entourage s'éclairci et pas pour les bonnes raisons.

**Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know  
**_**(Cesser d'aimer est difficile,**_

_**Cesser à cause d'un trahison est pire,**_

_**Confiance trahie et coeurs brisés,**_

_**Je sais, je sais)**_

Perdre un ami n'est jamais simple. Mais pourquoi me trahir de cette façon. Me balancer toutes ces horreurs. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait en penser aux autres .J'aurais pu garder tout cet argent pour moi, pour ouvrir un cabinet privé ou pour offrir une très belle vie à mes enfants. Mais on a fait le choix de sauver l'hôpital. Et toi, tu affirmes que de toute façon, personne n'est reconnaissant de ce geste, que j'aurais mieux fait de garder ces sous pour payer les psys pour mes enfants parce que je ne serais pas une bonne mère. Tu sappes ma confiance en moi, tu fait tout ça. Et tu t'en vas, abandonnant le programme des enfants affricains, reniant par la même toute une partie de ta carrière. Pour toi, ce programme était une erreur parce qu'il m'a permis de devenir mère et que je serais une mamn désastreuse pour Zola. Pourquoi alors es-tu, il y a deux ans, aller voir le juge pour le supplier de nousen donner la garde à Derek et moi ? Alex, je ne te comprends plus.

Et je ne savais pas que les mots pouvaient blesser encore plus que les blessures physiques. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal, même après toutes les blessures occasionnées par le crash. Et voilà que je suis là, roulée en boule, à pleurer sur une amitié.

**Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know  
**_**(Penser que tout ce dont on a besoin est là,**_

_**Construire sa confiance sur l'amour et les mots**_

_**Les promesses vides s'effaceront,**_

_**Je le sais, je le sais)**_

Je pensais que tu serais toujours là. Tu n'étais pas parti et cela voulait tout dire pour moi. Et maintenant, tu ne m'offres même pas la possibilité de savoir ce qui a causé cet accès de rage de ta part. Si seulement je savais. Était-ce à cause de Jo qui sort avec cet obstétricien. Tu lui en veux et tu as passé tes nerfs sur moi ? Ou alors tu as joué un rôle pendant toutes ces années. Toutes ces années d'amitiés, de conseil, de promesses. Tu étais là quand j'allais mal. Tu as toujours su lire en moi. Et quand le traitement que je prenais m'a rendu malade, c'est toi qui t'en ai rendu compte le premier et qui est allé consulté un médecin pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Tu étais mon ami et je vois toutes tes belles paroles disparaitres.

**And know when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
**_**(Et maintenant que tout est fini,**_

_**Il n'y a rien à dire)**_

Et maintenant que tu t'en vas, je sais qu'il n'y a plus rien que je pourrais dire pour te faire changer d'avis. Mais qu'as-t-il pu se passer pour qu'on en arrive là. Tout le monde nous a pardonné notre démission. Ils ont tous compris, sauf toi. Sans doute parce que tu aurais du faire parti de ceux qui participaient à cet acte, si seulement tu étais monté dans cet avion. Mais tu pars et tout est fini, tu vas coupé tous les liens que tu as ici, j'étais la seule qui comptais vraiment, je le sais. À par moi, il n'y a qu'à Jo que tu tiennes et maintenant, elle est casée alors tu t'en moques...

**Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
**_**(Dis leur tout ce que je sais maintenant,**_

_**Crie le sous tous les toits,**_

_**Ecrit le sur l'horizon,**_

_**Tout ce que nous avions est parti)**_

Et comme cela fait mal de te voir t'éloigner. J'ai envie de te retenir, te dire tout ça. Essayer de faire quelque chose. Et pourtant, je crains ta méchanceté, part de toi que tu avais réussi à mettre de coté. Pourquoi ce gamin refait-il surface soudainement ? Lui que tu avais mis au placard lors de notre internat. Comme tu as du être content de balancer toutes tes paroles devant cet auditoire. Me regarder perdre pied devant les internes, devant mon mari. Vas-y, continu de m'afficher.

**Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)  
**_**(Dis leur que j'étais heureux,**_

_**Et mon coeur est brisé**_

_**Mes cicatrices sont ouvertes**_

_**Dis leur tout ce que j'espérais était**_

_**Impossible, impossible,**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Impossible, impossible...)**_

Et j'ai été tellement heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, de me rendre compte que tu avais bon fond. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour que tu repasses ce test auquel tu avais échoué, tu te souviens. Et tu l'avais réussi, raison pour laquelle tu as continué ton internat. C'est à ce moment que les autres t'ont acceptés et c'était grâce à moi. J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir gagné une autre personne qui m'aimait. Je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas si abîmée par l'éducation que ma mère m'avait fourni, à savoir, très peu d'amour. Et pourtant, aujoud'hui je me rend compte que tout ça était impossible. Comment quelqu'un comme toi aurais pu m'apprécier ?

**I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did  
_(Je me souviens, quelques années en arrière,_**

_**Quelqu'un ma dit d'être prudent,**_

_**Quand l'amour arrivait,**_

_**Je l'ai fait)**_

Je me souviens de cette personne, qui m'avait dit de faire très attention dès qu'il s'agissait d'amour. Je l'ai écoutée, tellement de fois j'ai fait attention. Je ne cédé à Derek qu'après de longs mois d'attentes, pour être sûre qu'il était plus bénéfique que mauvais pour moi. Et pourtant, je n'aurais pas cru que la trahison viendrait par la petite porte. Les amis, c'est censé être pour la vie. Et ce ne fut pas le cas pour nous deux. Je cherche encore à comprendre, à me reconstruire après tout ce que tu as dit. J'étais si heureuse, et tu y contribuais pour une grande partie.


End file.
